You're Not Invisible To Me
by PotatoCake
Summary: When the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star and the skies the limit, and ill be right by your side. Not a song fic...Kendall angst! T for abuse and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>He shivered as the thunder rumbled above his head, the wind began to pick up as the air got thick with humidity.<p>

Signs of an approaching storm.

Kendall Smith sat inside the plastic slide at the park, his small body still aching from the beating his father had just given him. He didn't mean to drop the cup, but his father could give a damn less about that.

Just another reason to bash him around like a sack of potatoes.

_(Two Hours Earlier)_

"_Get in here and wash these damn dishes you ungrateful little bastard!" Kendall heard his father scream._

_He let out a small sigh and got up from scrubbing the bathroom tile and made his way to the kitchen, because if he didn't obey, he would surely pay the price. He passed his father in the living room, trying to avoid his hard glare as he passed in front of the television screen. His mother paid him no mind either as he passed her in the dining room, she just continued to play with her phone and twirl her long blonde hair between her fingers. _

_With a heavy heart he pulled a chair over to the sink, his short seven year old legs unable to reach him up to the counter top just yet. He carefully climbed up and began running the water to start a load of dishes. For the next hour, he washed dirty dinnerware until his hands pruned. He didn't mind it though, he was used to doing the house chores. He was just happy that he accomplished this task without a beat down, hopefully his mom and dad would let him have dinner tonight for doing a good job and being a good boy._

_That small hope went down the drain with the dirty dish water as the glass he was drying slipped from his grip and crashed to the floor. _

_He froze in fear._

_Oh no._

_He could only stare in horror as his father came storming into the kitchen, fury was in his features as he looked down and caught sight of the shattered glass. Very slowly, his eyes lifted up to paralyze Kendall with a cold glare._

"_Daddy I-" Kendall opened his mouth to say._

_But he was cut short as his fathers strong large hand striked him across the face, and out of the wooden chair he was standing in. He could feel nothing but the pain in his side as the glass shards cut deep into his flesh, his head began throbbing from that one single strike._

"_You think you can just stand there and break the dishes we eat off of?" He screamed at the small defenseless boy._

_Kendall quickly shook his head as he tried to fight back his tears. "No dad, I didn't mea-" _

"_I don't want to hear any of your sorry ass excuses boy, now get up and clean up all that blood you just got all over my floor!" He yelled nastily._

_Kendall silently tried to get back up to his feet, his bare foot caught in a small puddle of soap water and blood. He went down again, right back into the glass pile._

_Mr. Smith reached down and violently snatched him off of the floor. "Stop stumbling you little freak, are you trying to make me beat the shit out of you?" He asked loudly._

_Kendalls breath caught in his throat and he tried to pull away from his fathers tight grip. "N-no, please don-"_

_For the millionth time, he was cut off._

"_If you're going to cry like a little bitch, im going to treat you like a little bitch until you learn to man the hell up!" Mr. Smith screamed in his small face._

_Kendall flinched away from him as his spittle hit him in the face. _

_Mr. Smith snarled at him before roughly shoving him into the counter, his vision blackened for a second as the back of his head made contact with the marble counter top._

"_Grab the counter, and I don't want to hear a peep." Mr. Smith stated as he began pulling his belt from his pant loops._

_Trying to contain his sobs, Kendall turned around and grabbed the counter._

_._

_._

_Fifty lashes from the belt later, and after he cleaned up the bloody mess he made. Kendall was finally sent back to his room. _

_XOXOXO_

He had climbed out of his basement bedroom window and made his way here to the park after the stinging pain subsided and turned into a dull ache, they wouldn't notice he was gone, they never have.

"Kendall!"

He poked his bruising face out from the slide when he heard his name called, she was here! He hopped out of the safety of the plastic playground equipment and blotted across the sand, right into her waiting arms. There he let it go, he began to sob as she rocked him in her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Kendall…I got you now, you're safe with me." She whispered soothingly into his ear as she stroked his matted hair.

Kendall didn't know who she was, or where she come from. But he was glad she was here right now, she was his safe haven. He had met her about three weeks ago, right here at the park. She had shoulder length blonde hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, she looked to be about fifteen years old. She had found him crying in the slide after another one of his fathers brutal beatings, and without a word she swooped him into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, let alone cry on them, but he found comfort in this stranger. She would buy him food and tend to his wounds every time they met up at the park, and for that he was thankful. He didn't know her name, so he called her Angel.

Because she was his angel.

Ten minutes later his crying ceased, he just sat in Angels lap as she slowly swung back and forth on the swing set they were sat in.

She cleared her throat. "What happened this time?" She asked, seeing the welt marks on his arms.

Kendall lifted his head and looked up at her. "I dropped a cup…" He whispered sadly.

Angels muscles tensed as her face turned to one of anger, but Kendall wasn't scared that she would hurt him.

He knew her anger was aimed at his parents.

After a moment she relaxed. "Are you seriously hurt?" She asked, her eyes sweeping over him to check for any signs of blood.

Kendall silently lifted his dingy old t-shirt up, Angel gasped at the blood stains and welt marks that marred his tiny body. With a feather like touch, she gently ran her slender finger over the swollen purple marks. Kendall shivered lightly as her cold touch soothed the burning, that was another thing about Angel that he really liked. She was always cold, kind of like a popsicle.

"I think I got all the glass out." He said when her hand ran over his side.

Careful not to let him slip off her lap, Angel reached down into her backpack. She sat back up with a large first aid kit in her hand. Silently, she began to bandage him up. The rain started to come down as she finished up, without a second thought she pulled the red beanie from her head and put it on his.

She laughed as it fell over his eyes. "Want to go grab a bite to eat?" She asked, adjusting the cap to fit on his small head.

Kendalls stomach answered for him as it let out a harsh grumble at the mention of being able to eat.

He flushed in embarrassment.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

He nod and hopped off of her lap.

She stood up and pulled a small red plaid coat from the inside of her bag. "Look what I bought, I seen this in the window of Plaid Central and thought of you." She said with a large smile as Kendall stared at the material in wonder.

Angel's brows furrowed. "Don't you like it?" She asked, seeing the look he was giving the coat.

Kendall quickly nod his head. "Yeah, I do….its just…"

He didn't know how to pick the right words, nobody ever bought him anything. He just didn't know how to take this kind of treatment!

Angel nod her head, she understood what he was trying to say. "Here, let me help you put it on."

Careful not to hurt him, she helped him put on the coat. She pulled up the zipper and hood before taking a step back to admire his adorableness.

"My my, aren't you just a big bucket of handsome." Angel complemented.

She laughed as he flushed again. "Come on bub, let's go get you some food." She said, sticking her hand out to him.

Kendall grinned and grabbed her hand.

He may not have a lot going for him, but at least he had Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Is anybody else pissed at Mr. Smith like I am? Haha, this story is inspired by Rhett9 and his story Logan Lies. If you haven't read his stories, go check em out! They are awesome :)<strong>

**I've been meaning to get this story going for a while now, but with all my other stories I just never found the time. BUT with writers block creeping up on me, I decided to not stress out over it and finally start this one up. How is it? **

**Do you want me to continue this, lemme know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Angel watched Kendall with curious eyes as he shoveled down his twenty piece nugget, was he really that starved at home? She hoped not, but she wouldn't put it past his parents. It wasn't just by chance that she met him, no…she had been watching this boy for some time now.<p>

Following him home from school.

Crawling through his window just to check on him at night.

Working two part time jobs, just to have enough money to provide for him.

Kendall was walking around with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Angel knew it. When he hurt, she hurt too. It made her sick to her stomach watching his father kick him around like a dog, the boy was only seven years old for crying out loud. His mother never laid a hand on him though, she just stayed clear of the war zone and ignored him as best she could.

Cowardly.

She was a scared senseless woman, just worrying about her own ass not getting beat by her pathetic sorry excuse of a husband. If Angel had any kids she would do her damnedest to protect them, provide for them, cherish them, and keep them safe.

She would be a real mother.

What Kendall's mother should have done was up and left a long time ago with the boy, to hell with Mr. Smith. There are millions of other real men in the world that would take her and her son in, they would take care of her, and raise Kendall to be a man.

Not a punching bag.

Kendall looked up from his food. "Why are you staring at me, do I have something on my face?" He asked, his hands shooting up to wipe around his mouth.

Angel laughed. "No silly, im just thinking." She admitted as she stirred her straw around in her glass.

Kendall grinned at her. "About what?" He asked.

Angel laughed, Kendall and his many questions.

"Nothing really, are you almost done eating?"

Kendall sighed but nod his head. "Yeah, does this mean that I have to go back?" He asked, trying to keep the disappointment hidden.

But Angel saw through him. "Im afraid so bub. Believe me, if there was any other way, you would never have to see them ever again." She said softly as she helped him get back into his coat.

Kendall sighed again. "That would be nice." He commented, grabbing her hand as they left out the diner.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a moment, just treading through the snow slowly. The slower they walked, the more time Kendall got to be a little boy.

Kendall looked up at her as they walked through the park again. "Why can't you adopt me?" He asked innocently.

Angel sighed. "It's not that simple Kendall, if it was I would have had you out of there a long time ago." She said sadly.

If only it where that simple.

Kendall nod his head and looked down at his feet sadly. "You're mommy and daddy wouldn't like me, that's why I can't come live with you isn't it?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Angel stopped walking suddenly, causing Kendall to come to a stop. She squatted down infront of him and grabbed his small shoulders.

"That's not true Kendall, why would you say something like that?" She asked him.

Kendall turned his head, avoiding her eyes.

Angel gave him a small shake. "Answer me Kendall…" She pleaded.

Kendalls eyes turned back to hers. "Why else wouldn't I be able to live with you?" He asked, his emerald eyes misting over.

Angel immediately wrapped Kendall in a gentle hug. "Because, it just isn't that simple bub."

Kendall pulled away from her. "Why do you keep saying that?" He asked.

Angel sighed. "Because it's the truth." She told him.

With a sad sigh, Kendall took off walking down the sidewalk, and away from Angel. She watched him go, her heart feeling that much heavier with every step he took. She hated that she couldn't get him out of that place herself, she wasn't lying when she said it wasn't that simple. If it were, she would have snatched him up, bought two plane tickets to Disney Land, and then that would be the end of it. They would live their lives together, moving from state to state, city to city. They would change their names every other week, and live on the road like Gypsies.

But that was her, not Kendall. She didn't want him to live like that, constantly on the run, disappearing off the face of the earth just as he would get settled in. He deserved so much more than that, deserved so much more than just her. He deserved great friends, and a loving family. He should be able to eat like any other little boy and not be punished so brutally.

Angel didn't know how, but she was going to make sure Kendall got the life he truly deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, i know. I just wanted you guys to take a look inside the head of Angel, she plays a very important role in this story. Any guesses of who she possibly might be? :) heh... Dont forget to leave a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**And awesome organic chocolate chip cookies and interweb hugs to everyone that reviewed the last chapter :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Boredom.<p>

Complete utter boredom.

It was starting to be a constant feeling in Kendall.

Not being able to go out and play with the other neighborhood kids, no tv to watch the evening cartoons, not even a pack of crayons with some paper. The only things he had to amuse himself with were the few spiderman action figures and books that Angel had managed to get for him, not that Kendall didn't appreciate these things from her.

It just wasn't the same.

For once, Kendall was anxious to start school again. He prided himself in being really smart and getting smiley faces or stickers back on his work from his teachers. It gave him a reason to like himself, being smart enough to read three levels above his class was the only thing he was good at. He never had any friends, but that's because all the other children found him to be weird 'cause of his raggedy old clothes and social awkwardness. He didn't mind that all too much, at least they didn't beat him up anymore like they used to in kindergarten.

But having friends would be nice.

Maybe this year he could learn to be less of a freak like his dad always tells him he is and just maybe the other kids would start to like him.

"Yeah right…" Kendall mumbled into his shabby old blanket as he lay on his lumpy mattress, trying desperately to make himself fall asleep and stop thinking.

There he was getting his hopes up again. If nobody wanted to be his friend in kindergarten and first grade, what made him think anything would change for second grade?

It was that small hope that he held onto.

Hope was the only thing that he had, and even that didn't seem to like him.

He hoped for friends.

He hoped for acceptance.

He hoped for dinner scraps at night.

He hoped that his father would actually start to like him and not hit on him anymore.

Kendall hoped for a lot of things, even when the going got tough and things seemed like they couldn't get any worse…

He continued to hope for the best.

Whether it be three days, or thirty years from now.

He knew his time to shine would come.

To not starve or get beat to death before that time came though was his challenge, did he really think he could survive for that long?

He was lucky enough to wake up in the morning, and even then he wished he wasn't.

Why couldn't he have been born to a different family? A family that loved him as much as he would love them, a family that would keep him well fed and happy, a family that would give him a spanking and a time out as punishment instead of a broken arm when he would do something bad.

He was a good boy, didn't he deserve that much?

Apparently he was pretty bad in his past life to end up with the cards he was dealt in this one. Maybe he deserved this kind of treatment after all, why else would he be treated the way he was.

Kendall blamed the Green Goblin.

Of course Kendall was only blaming him because he needed to blame somebody.

So why not the Goblin?

He was pulled out of his tired superhero pondering from a knock on his door. He sat up before his mother entered the room. He knew it was her, his father would have just yelled for him or kicked his door in.

His mom was a lot nicer than him.

"Kendall, are you still awake?" She asked, poking her head in the door and glancing in the direction of her son.

Kendall pulled his blankets around him tighter. "Yeah…" He mumbled as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

She had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, dressed down in her indigo pajamas she walked toward his bed with a tray in her hands. "Your father went to bed, I figured you were getting hungry so I decided to bring you down something to eat.." She trailed off awkwardly as she made a move to sit the tray down by his side.

Kendall spoke up. "Thanks, but im not hungry." He told her honestly.

She paused and looked down at him. "But you haven't eaten since yesterday morning, aren't you getting hungry?" She asked, her brows knitting.

Kendall shrugged. "Getting the holy crap beat out of you for breaking a stupid cup tends to make you lose your appetite." He bit off bluntly.

Mrs. Smith looked down and placed the tray that contained a juice pouch and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches down on his night stand. "Well ill just sit it here incase you get hungry later." She said, her voice sounding strained.

Kendall didn't care that he was making her feel bad.

If she couldn't be a real mother and stop his father from hitting him, then she shouldn't try and be one by bringing him down food.

He didn't need her.

He had Angel.

Mrs. Smith sat down on the side of his bed and sighed, Kendall could tell she had to tell him something.

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what you gotta tell me so I can go to sleep and have enough energy in the morning to cook you guys breakfast." He once again, said bluntly.

Mrs. Smith flinched away from his words. "I just wanted to let you know that me and your father have been talking…" She trialed off quietly.

"Annnd?" Kendall asked.

"And the three of us are moving to Minnesota, isn't that exciting?" She asked, turning to face Kendall with a smile.

Kendalls eyes widened. "What? When?" He exclaimed, not believing what he had just heard.

Mrs. Smith giggled. "Yeah, we've been talking about it for a while now, and starting over in a new state with new people and opportunities seems to be the best for all of us." She said, the smile on her face growing.

"Wha- I mea- but mom, we can't move!" Kendall nearly shouted, grabbing onto the woman's arm in horror.

Mrs. Smith rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "I know it will be hard leaving your friends and starting a new school and all Kenny, but you'll make new friends in Minnesota." She said, patting his knee.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

Like he had any friends here to lose.

He just didn't want to leave Angel.

"When?" He asked.

Mrs. Smiths grin widened. "In two days, we're gonna try boxing up everything tomorrow and then leave on Thursday." She said.

Kendall sat there speechless.

Two days.

He had two days left with Angel.

Mrs. Smith stood up from the bed and ran her hand through Kendalls blonde hair. "Well goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." She whispered, closing the door quietly behind her.

With a depressed sigh, Kendall reached over for the juice pouch.

Life really sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kenny. I feel horrible for the things I plan on putting him through, but it has to be done for the sake of this story. Im starting to get a pretty good feel for this one, i've sat down and planned out the whole storyline! Not to be all big-headed about it, but i think i've come up with a pretty awesome plot this time. This whole story will have a bitter-sweet feel to it, makes you happy and sad at the same time.<strong>

**Now to answer some review questions.**

_**Is Angel Mrs. Knight?**_

Nope, not even close. Haha, but Mrs. Knight will be in the story soon.

Angel isnt just some random girl, ill tell you guys that much.

_**Will Kendall meet James, Carlos, and Logan?**_

OF COURSE! It just wouldnt be a BTR fanfic without all of our boys included now would it? They will be appearing soon too, Kendall has to get to Minnesota first.

_**Why cant Kendall stay with** **Angel?**_

Again, I cant say much. I have dropped a few hints in the last two chapters about it, but the whole reason behind that will become clear as the story goes on.

**If anyone has any questions they would like me to answer dont hesitate to drop them in the review box, they will be answered in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kendall glanced out of the back window as Mr. Smith pulled out of their little neighborhood, he couldn't believe they were actually leaving their small home town in Wisconsin. Maybe this move would be for the better, maybe his dad would get a good day job and stay out of the house most of the time. Maybe his mom would make friends with the other moms in town and set up play dates for him and their sons…<p>

That would be nice.

But he was still really sad to be leaving behind Angel, she was the only friend he had ever had in his entire life. It hurt him way more than his fathers beatings ever had to let her go, but he had to.

He had no choice.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_(Yesterday)_

"_Angel! Angel!" Kendall shouted as he ran across the grassy field in the park._

_The young teen seated on a blanket under a large oak tree looked up from her book and smiled in the boys direction. _

"_Kendall! Kendall!" She shouted as she dropped her book and opened her arms._

_Kendall crashed into Angels arms with enough force to throw them both backwards onto the blanket, both of them laid there just laughing and hugging the bajesus out of eachother for a moment. After a few minutes passed and their laughter subsided, Angel sat back up with Kendall seated in her lap._

_She grinned and ruffled his windswept hair. "What are you doing here bub, I didn't expect to see you today." She admitted, leaning back against the tree. _

_Kendalls grin faltered. "About that…" He sighed._

"_What's the matter bub?" Angel asked, her brows furrowing in confusion._

_Kendall let out another depressed sigh and leaned his head down onto Angels shoulder. "We're moving to Minnesota." He said in a broken whisper._

_Angel gently began to rub his back. "That's great Kendall, im excited for you bub! You'll love it out there, I promise." She said happily._

_Kendall groaned. "But I don't wanna go to Minnesota!" He shouted childishly._

_Angels smile dropped. "Why not? There are lots of nice ki-" _

_Kendall cut her off. "I don't want to leave you!" He continued to shout._

_Angel stopped talking._

_She sighed. "Kendall, you don't need me honey." She tried to tell him._

_Kendall shook his head quickly. "No Angel, I do need you!" He protested, looking up at her with watery eyes._

_Angel felt like she was squished between a rock and a hard place._

"_Sweetheart, why do you think you need me? She asked._

"_You're the only person I know that actually cares about me! How am I supposed to live out in Minnesota with those monster parents, I'll die!" He yelled, rubbing his wet eyes with the back of his small fists._

_Angel gently wrapped Kendall into a comforting hug as she slowly began rocking him. "Lots of people care about you hon, you just haven't met them yet." She whispered._

_Kendall let out a tiny sob. "Nobody cares about me, why would you lie to me like that?" He asked in a broken whisper._

_That statement sent a crack right through Angels heart. "That's not true Kendall, I would never lie to you about something like that." She told him sternly._

_He remained silent as his tiny shoulders continued to shake with unreleased sobs._

"_There are lots of people out in Minnesota that are just sitting and waiting for you to arrive, look at me Kendall…" Angel pleaded as his sobs began to get more violent._

_Kendall shook his head and continued to hide his face in the crook of her neck._

"_Kendall…" This time she tried to gently pry the boy off of her._

_This time his arms shot up and laced themselves around her neck, he clung onto her for dear life and still refused to look up and meet her eyes. _

_Angel sighed. "Well if that's how you wanna play…" _

_With a grin making its way up onto her face, Angel curled her fingers and started attacking Kendalls stomach and ribs. He began wiggling as her tickling ambush got more profound, soon he found himself flat on his back and shaking with uncontrollable laughter as Angels assault continued._

"_Sto- Stop it! St-" Kendall couldn't even get his words out he was laughing so much._

_Angel didn't let up. "Do you give?" She asked, her own laughter joining his._

"_I give! I give!" He shouted, gasping for air between each laugh._

_Angels fingers stopped their tickling and she reached down to help a gasping Kendall sit back up. She watched his face as he tried to get his breathing back under control. His cheeks were a flush rosy color from all the laughter, small dimples stuck out on his grinning face. He looked every bit like the happy seven year old that he should be, not the pale and emotionless shell that he usually fronted._

"_Are you ready to listen to me?" She asked a few minutes later._

_Kendall sighed. "Not really, but im listening now." He said with a small eye roll._

_Angel raised a brow and inched her clawed fingers toward him again._

_His eyes widened. "Alright, ill listen!" He shouted as he pushed Angels hands away before they could slaughter him into more laughter._

_Angel grinned. "Now, as I was saying. Be glad that you're going to Minnesota, you will make great friends with some great people, I promise." She said, watching his face carefully._

_Kendalls brows knitted together as he tried to process her words. "Who would want to be friends with me though?" He asked, a frown making its way back onto his face._

_Angel raised her hand. "I would!" She said with a laugh as Kendall rolled his eyes at her._

"_But you won't be in Minnesota, so that's really not helping." He stated._

_Angel sighed. "Have faith in yourself Kendall, and believe me when I say that going to Minnesota will be the greatest decision your dingy parents will ever make for you." She insisted._

_Silence hung in the air between them for a moment as Kendall let Angels words sink in. Would going to Minnesota really be the best? What would happen in Minnesota that would make his life any better than the crap that he lived through every day here in Wisconsin? Would he actually be able to make friends? What about his mean ol father, would the punishments stop?_

_Angel cleared her throat. "Stop thinking so hard, you'll cause yourself a headache." She said, noticing the look he had on his face._

_Kendall shook his head to clear it and looked up at Angel. "Im taking a flying leap of faith here, but im looking forward to Minnesota now." He confessed._

_Angel grinned. "You'll do good kid, just don't lose that faith and everything will turn in your favor." She sighed as her face fell._

_Kendall noticed. "What's the matter?" He asked._

_Angel looked up, her green eyes meeting his. "Nothing, im just going to miss you like crazy." She admitted, a sad smile pulling on her lips._

_Kendall smiled. "Im gonna miss you too Angel…" He leaped forward and caught her in a tight hug._

_They let eachother go after a few minutes, Kendall found his spot back in Angels lap. He looked down and caught sight of the book that she had been reading before he arrived, with curious eyes he reached down and picked up the book._

"_What are you reading?" He asked, flipping through the pages._

_Angel shrugged. "Just Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban."_

_Kendall shoved the book in her hand excitedly. "Well don't just sit there listening to the birds chirp, read it to me!" _

_Angel laughed. "Fine by me, would you like me to continue from where I left off, or start from the beginning?" She asked as she leaned back against the tree again._

_Kendall rolled his eyes. "From the beginning obviously, I haven't got the chance to read this one yet." He said, leaning against Angel to make himself comfortable before she started reading._

_Angel flipped back to the beginning of the hard back and cleared her throat. "Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways…"_

_Kendall allowed himself to become lost in his imagination as Angels voice carried the story through his ears, spending the last few hours he had left with her in content._

XOXOXOXO

They didn't say goodbye to eachother, Angel always said that goodbyes were forever. He left her at the park with a 'see you later alligator', even if he may never see her again. He just didn't want to face it, not yet at least. Maybe when he was big enough to drive and not be controlled by his parents he would be able to come back to Wisconsin and see her again, would she remember him? Of course she would, wouldn't she?

He sure hoped so.

Mr. Smith turned onto the interstate and headed westbound, straight to Minnesota. This was it…

This was the start to his new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been feeling kinda angsty lately, this story has been on my mind alot more than all my others. So this one will possibly be updated more often than the others...<strong>

**Review Question!**

**Is Katie going to be in the story along with the other boys?**

Yes, she is. But she wont be making an actual apperance for some time, reasons will be pretty much explained in the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Alright class, I would like you all to open your comprehension books and turn to lesson three." Mrs. Knight said as she wrote that days spelling list on the blackboard.<p>

Jennifer Knight was a teacher at Rochester K-12, teaching the band of second graders. She taught five days out of the week, using the weekends waiting tables part time for some extra cash. All this work was taking a toll on her though, right this minute her feet were aching. But seeing all those small grinning faces five days out of the week was completely worth the small amount of pain. The kids had taken a liking to calling her 'Mama Knight' , reason being she was currently five months pregnant with her first child. When she had told them this exciting news young Carlos had the whole class calling the unborn baby Apple, what a little class clown Mr. Garcia was.

"Mr. Diamond, if I have to ask you one more time to put your comb away im going to have to confiscate it…" Jennifer said, not turning away from the blackboard.

James gaped. "How does she know…" She heard him whisper, most likely to Hortense.

With a small smile marring her face, she continued writing out that days lesson plan.

Fifteen minutes later the silent class was interrupted by the sound of a knock. Naturally, the whole class turned their heads toward the door as Mrs. Knight got up and wobbled her way to answer it.

"Hello Principle Garret, is there something you need?" Jennifer asked as she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, not wanting to disrupt the classroom from their silent work.

Mr. Garret stepped to the side and revealed a small blonde boy with a Spider-Man backpack and an expression much like a deer caught in headlights marring his face as he stared around the large hallways in wonder.

"Mrs. Knight, this is Kendall Smith."

Upon hearing his name being said, Kendall looked up and stared at Jennifer. His large green eyes stared down her chocolate ones. They stood there in silence, seemingly having a conversation with just their eyes. Jennifer noticed that he wasn't as big as the other second graders, he was a bit on the scrawny side as well. She didn't think nothing of it though, he was probably still in that toddler to young child transition.

"Hello Kendall." She said, grinning down kindly at the small blonde.

Kendall lifted a small hand from his backpack strap and waved shyly at the woman.

Mr. Garret spoke up. "This is where I leave you Mr. Smith. No worries though, Mrs. Knight will take good care of you."

Kendall gave an awkward nod as Mr. Garret took his leave down the hallway. The woman and the small boy stood there in silence then, Kendall trying his hardest to avoid all eye contact.

Mrs. Knight cleared her throat. "Well come on Kendall, lets introduce you to the class!"

She made her way back into the classroom, holding the door opened for Kendall to walk in. But he remained rooted in the middle of the hallway, his hands clutched tightly onto his straps and his eyes glued to the opened door in horror.

Mrs. Knights smile faltered. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Kendall remained frozen.

Jennifer smiled at his nervousness and walked back into the middle of the hallway to where he stood, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing the way he slightly flinched from the contact.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" She asked.

Kendall looked up at her, doubt evident in his emerald eyes. "They're going to hate me, I can't go in there." He said bluntly.

Mrs. Knights face softened and she let out a small chuckle. "They will not, they're all really nice."

"Really?" Kendall asked, his brows furrowing in disbelief.

Mrs. Knight nod and began toward the classroom again, Kendall slowly followed this time.

"Alright class, quiet down! I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the newest member of our class. Everyone, this is Kendall." Mrs. Knight said, motioning toward the small boy that stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom.

"_Hi Kendall!" _The classroom coursed.

"Woohoo Kendall!" Came little Carlos Garcia's excited shout five seconds later, causing some of the students to quietly laugh.

Mrs. Knight smiled at the goofy Latino boy. "Thank you Carlos. Kendall here is from Wisconsin, I want you all to make him feel welcomed." She turned toward Kendall then.

"Kendall, why don't you take a seat next to James."

Kendall glanced around the room, having no clue which boy was James.

A boy with neatly kempt hair and slightly chubby red cheeks waved his hand. "Over here Kendall!" The boy, James said as he motioned to the empty seat at his table.

James seemed nice.

Feeling a whole lot better about the whole situation, Kendall made his way across the room to James' table. James turned his head and grinned at him, Kendall shyly smiled back before both of them turned back toward the board when Mrs. Knight began going over the vocabulary words. As Kendall pulled his supplies from his backpack he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Maybe Angel was right about this whole moving situation afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was a little on the short side, sorry guys. I took a small break from writing, but im back now! The chapters will get longer as the story goes on though, and a big thank you to everyone who left reviews! It makes me smile super hard knowing that you guys are liking this story :D<strong>

**Review Questions!**

**Is Angel, an actual angel?**

_Maybe, maybe not ;) My lips are sealed with this one, sorry hun._

**Will his father still abuse him or not?**

_I'm afraid so :( Most of the abuse will not be graphically detailed, but little Kendall will be put through hell and back for a majority of this story._

**What will happen to Angel?**

_Who knows, but you guys haven't seen the last of her._

**Again, if you have any questions that you would like me to answer, just throw them into your review and I will answer them next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Recess<p>

Kendall _hated _recess!

Back in Wisconsin the kids would always make fun of him, he remembered this one boy named Jeremy – he would shove him down in the multch and spit at him. Some days he would get wedgies so bad it hurt to sit when they went back inside. That's why Kendall was sat against the school wall, just watching as all the other kids played. He didn't mind that he wasn't playing, he wasn't allowed to play at home – so this wasn't anything new. He just sat there, gently running his fingertips against the rough pavement as he watched his classmates run about screaming and laughing.

There where girls playing hopscotch, a few yards away from them there was a group of kids jumping in a large line around three jump ropes tied together, some were shooting basketballs into hoops, others were on the other side of the fence playing on the playground equipment. Kendall looked around some more and seen a boy sitting under a large tree, he had a book opened in his hands and glasses perched on his nose. Kendall recognized him from his class, his name was Hortense and he was really quiet. He reminded him of Angel and how she would always sit under the tree and read, maybe Hortense was nice like Angel…

With a sudden burst of courage, Kendall got up from the pavement and began making his way to the fence. His mind started screaming for him to turn back now as he pushed the gated door opened that led into the playground, but he continued forward remembering Angels lecture on making friends. He stopped infront of Hortense, shadowing over the boy and his book. Hortense looked up at Kendall, his small brown eyes slightly magnified from the thick lenses.

Kendall coughed awkwardly. "Hi, im Kendall." He introduced.

Hortense just continued to stare up at him in confusion, Kendalls face began to heat up as the silence hung in the air between them. "uhh…" The small blonde turned his head, watching a bird fly across the playground as he mentally kicked himself in the buttocks for making such a fool out of himself.

'_Dad was right, nobody wants to be friends with a freak like me! I can't believe I actually listened to myself, good going Kendall! Now he thinks you-' _

"I'm Hortense, but everybody calls me Logan." Hortense spoke up, cutting off Kendalls internal ranting.

Kendalls head whipped back around and he stared down at Hortense. "Logan." He repeated, nodding his head slowly to mentally remember that.

Logan shut his book and skootched over in the small area of shade. "Wanna sit with me?" He offered, patting the patch of grass next to him.

Kendall nod and sat down, they sat in silence for a moment before Logan broke it.

"So…How do you like school so far?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Nobody's tried giving me a swirly yet, so far so good I guess – although I probably just jinxed myself."

Logan laughed. "I thought those things only happened in the movies."

Kendall grinned. "I did too, so im gonna keep my fingers crossed and hope none of the sixth graders get any ideas." He said, holding up his hand and crossing his fingers for a moment.

The two boys made eye contact and fell into laughter before carrying off their conversation of toilet swirlys and other school yard bully antics for the rest of recess. When the teacher blew the whistle and all the kids ran to the lineup, Kendall couldn't contain his grin as he and Logan stood in line next to eachother.

Life in Minnesota was looking better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Questions :)<strong>

_**Is Mrs. Knight pregnant with Katie?**_

_Hehe, yeah! :D So be expecting baby Katie further down the storyline._

_**And to clear up any confusion about Kendall's last name!**_

_Kendall is still Kendall, just with a different last name (Smith) for the time being. I needed a surname other than Knight for him for the better part of this story and Smith seemed to fit in there._

**Thank you all for the reviews and feedback, if I could – I would come to each and every one of your homes, knock on the door, and then give you the biggest high ten ever! **

**Too far?**

**Heh, why must I make all things awkward…**

**Anywhos, bring tissues to the next chapter! You may or may not need them. Until then, stay majestic okay? Okay :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>2:25…<p>

Most of Mrs. Knights second grade class watched the clock in anticipation in their coats and backpacks as they waited for the end of the day bell to sound. Kids were seated on top of their desk as Jennifer sat behind hers, grading a stack of math papers.

Kendall was seated silently on his desk next to James, gently kicking his feet back and forth as he waited for the bell to ring. To be honest with himself, he really dreaded going back home, today had been one of the best days ever. He had made a new friend, and the lunch lady had even given him a free bag of potato chips with his lunch after recess because it was his first day. He didn't know what to expect when he got home, maybe his mommy would let him tell her about his day and his new friend.

"I don't know man, remember what happened last time I stayed over at your house?" Carlos said.

Kendall was pulled out of his silent musing as he caught on to the last part of Carlos' sentence.

James laughed. "Oh come on Carlitos, the cats fur eventually grew back! My mom was only mad at you for a little while, she's over it now though." He insisted.

Carlos snickered.

"What's so funny?" James asked, raising a brow.

"Bald cat." Carlos stated with a cheeky grin.

Kendall bit back a grin when he got that visual.

_Blllllldddrriinngg_

Mrs. Knight stood up slowly as all the kids jumped down from their desk.

"Okay class, single file line!" She ordered as they all hurried to be line leader.

Kendall stood behind Logan as they walked down the hallway, first they dropped off the bus riders as they passed by the gymnasium. Logan was a bus rider.

"See you tomorrow Logan?" Kendall said, doubt was slightly marring his face but he was good to hide it.

Logan nod and they fist bumped before departing, Kendall watched as he walked through the gym and stood in a line with the sign labeled 'Bus 11' at the lead. Mrs. Knight led them outside then, to the front of the school. Before he knew it he was being led across the street by the safety patrol, with one last look toward Mrs. Knight Kendall began walking home.

.

.

.

"Kendall!"

Kendall whipped around and was greeted with the sight of Carlos and James running up to him, he had been walking for a good twenty minutes now, didn't know anybody was following him though. He curiously raised a brow as his two classmates approached him.

What on earth did they want?

James clutched at his knees as Carlos readjusted his helmet. "We were wondering if you'd like to come to James' house this weekend for our sleepover?" Carlos said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Kendall was speechless.

He had never been invited over to someones house before. Heck, he'd never even had friends before. Most of the kids at his old school where disgusted by the sight of him, everyone here in Minnesota was nice, it was weird! Carlos and James watched him with doubtful eyes as he pondered on the answer.

With a frown Kendall answered. "I'll have to ask my parents…"

Carlos grinned. "Well im sure they'll say yes." He said.

Kendall just nod his head doubtfully, hell would freeze over first before his dad would let him have any kind of happiness, he knew that. Together the three second graders walked down the sidewalk in silence, every now and then Carlos would kick a rock or scare a stray cat.

"So Kendall." James began.

"Hmm?" Kendall said, raising a dark blonde brow in the brunettes direction.

"How are you liking Minnesota so far?" He asked curiously.

Kendall shrugged. "It's great so far, and Mrs. Knight is nicer than any teacher ive ever had back home." He confessed.

James blushed.

Carlos snickered.

Kendall's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" The confused blonde asked as Carlos' laughing made James' cheeks flush brighter.

"Shut up Carlos…" James muttered.

"_Hahahah…"_

"Shut it…"

"What?" Kendall asked, grinning slightly as Carlos' laughter got louder.

Carlos grinned. "Well, Jamie here has the biggest cru-"

He was stopped short as James' hand slapped over his mouth.

"I told you to shush!" James yelled, his face slowly returning back to its original shade.

Kendall grinned as he quickly caught on. He and Carlos shared a grin as James released the Latino boys mouth. They continued walking, turning onto the street Kendall lived on. He guessed they lived fairly close together because the two boys continued to walk in stride with him. Kendall stopped in front of a small two story brick house, there was a large porch swing up front. The house was way bigger than the place they had back in Wisconsin, but to Kendall the place just didn't feel like home.

"Woah, nice place." Carlos muttered, staring up at the house.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence amongst the three boys as they stood on the sidewalk. Carlos rocked back and forth on his heels and stared up at the clouds as Kendall played with a loose string on his backpack strap, James pulled his comb out from his pocket and began running it through his hair.

The front door opened and a tall lanky man stepped out, the three boys looked over and Kendalls face flushed as his father opened his mouth.

"Get your ass in here boy, you've got work to do!" He shouted nastily.

"Bye guys…" Kendall mumbled with a sad sigh as he turned and began making his way up to the house.

"Bye Kendall." Carlos muttered, put off by Mr. Smiths bitterness.

"Yeah, see you at school…" James said in the same tone.

Kendall looked back one last time to see his two classmates continuing down the sidewalk, he didn't get to look for long before he felt a large hand clasp over the nape of his neck. With more force than necessary Mr. Smith pulled him into the house, into hell.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAH! I should be happier with this chapter, but im not… You're your worst critic, that's fer sure. This was supposed to end on a much sadder note, but I guess a part of me wanted poor little Kendall not to suffer for just a wee bit :) UGH im such a sap, haha. I apologize for the lack of updating, we're doing some home improvements and everybody in the house is getting sick – myself included, ontop of that my 17<strong>**th**** birthday is just around the corner and im stressing out over it! Haha, I hate growing up so much :( So my advice to ALL of my younger readers, heck even the older ones…**

**PLEASE don't be in a rush to grow up, it really sucks. You only have one childhood, so don't be in a hurry to get it over with! Be a kid for as long as you possibly can, okay? I don't mean to be preaching at you, im on no sleep hehe. **

**Stay majestic, will ya? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Angel was sitting on the edge of a cliff, her feet dangling just about a hundred and fifty feet from the waters surface. It was just after three in the afternoon, her day had been dragging on for what seemed like years now. So much had changed since Kendall had left – sure time still ticked and the world still revolved and all that cool stuff – but a part of Angel felt like it was missing.

That part was Kendall.

She had only known the kid for a month, but that one month felt like a whole entire lifetime to her. She had watched the boy like a hawk from the first day she had met him at the park all the way until Mr. Smiths car pulled out from the driveway of their old home, she had even slipped into his window the night before they left to check up on him one last time.

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Reeeeeee!_

_Angel stopped lifting up on the creaky basement window, she really didn't want to wake him up. So while holding her breath and sucking in what little bit of gut she had, Angel silently caught herself on the cold cement flooring and pulled herself into the room. With a small shiver she glanced around, almost everything in the small storage room turned Kendalls bedroom had been packed up into boxes. She carefully walked around them, watching her steps as she made her way over to his bedside. Looking down she saw that he was sound asleep on his ratty old pull out cot, his small face slightly scrunched in discomfort, probably a bad dream she guessed. _

_She carefully sat down next to him, her eyes still watching his face. Seeing no signs of him waking up she glanced around again, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Patches of black mold clotted on the walls, a few cracking beams above their heads, she could have sworn she seen a mouse run against the far side of the wall. It made her sick, the conditions his parents where letting him live in – FORCING him to live in!_

_She was contemplating on whether or not to get up and march upstairs and make his sorry excuse for parents pay for what they've done to this poor boy when the poor boy in question started to mutter in his sleep. Nothing audible, just soft murmurs of discomfort. Angel reached out her hand and gently pushed his bangs from his face._

"_Everything's okay Kendall, you're okay." She whispered, her hand swooping down to stroke his cheek with the back of it._

_Kendall gave a small shudder from the contact, but his face relaxed as he gave a small sigh in his sleep. His face was broken out in a thin sheet of cold sweat, Angel reached down to pull his blanket back over him so he could keep warm. The blanket in question was no thicker than a bed sheet and her finger went through one of many holes that were in it, her fist bunched around the flimsy material as she tried to contain her anger._

"_Just breathe Ang, through the nose and out the mouth." She said out loud, trying to control herself._

"_Angel?" Came a soft and slightly slurred voice._

_She looked down and noticed that Kendall was now awake, staring at her with half lidded eyes. She dropped the blanket from her fingers and stroked his hair from his face, plastering a forced smile to her lips._

"_Hey bub." She said softly._

_The corner of Kendalls lips lifted up ever so slightly. "Whadar you doin here?" He slurred tiredly, his eyes drooping more and more with every second._

_Angel laughed. "Just thought id check up on you, now go back to sleep bub." She whispered._

_Kendall bunched a handful of her sweatpants in his fist. "Olly if you stay wiff me." He mumbled._

"_I'll stay, now sleep." She urged._

_Kendall held up his free hand. "Pinky swear?" He asked, sticking out his pinky finger._

"_Pinky swear." Angel smiled and laced her own pinky through Kendalls limp one._

_Kendall gave a tiny tired smile again. "Yacantbreakthoseyakno-" a large yawn escaped his lips and his hand lost its grip on her knee as he gently began lolling back off into the world of dreams._

_After a few minutes passed Angel gently removed his hand from her knee and stood up, a small shiver passing through her as her bare feet hit the cold cement again. Being the silent ninja that Kendall claimed she was she crept up the basement stairs and through the house, she snuck her way into the guest bedroom and snatched off the large thick comforter that was laid neatly on top of the guest bed. When she returned back to the basement she gently tossed the blanket over a sleeping Kendall and moved to close the window that was letting in a cold breeze. She sat back down beside Kendall at the head of the bed, leaning up against the cold wall. Kendall must have sensed her presents, because he quickly wiggled over, wrapping his short arm around her waist and nestling his head into her abdomen. _

_Angel sat there for what seemed like forever, just running her hand through Kendalls moppy head of hair and thinking about how this was probably going to be the last moment she spent with him. As much as she encouraged him to look forward to this move, she'd be lying if she said that a part of her really didn't want to see him leave. She wished more than anything that she could just carry him out of the basement window right now and just take him and leave, neither of them would ever have to look back at this place again. _

_But that was selfish._

_It wasn't her place to be Kendall's caregiver, she had no financial support, no stable home, she wasn't even at a legal age to drive for crying out loud. She was just some fifteen year old that didn't have a place in this world, just another juvenile without a purpose in life._

_._

_._

_After a while Angel would slowly begin to loll off into dream land herself, and it wouldn't be until the wee hours of the morning when the first beams of sunlight started pouring through the window would she wake up. Without so much as a peep she would untangle Kendall from her side and return the comforter back to the guest bed, on her way back downstairs she would swipe two granola bars from the kitchen and leave one of them on Kendall's bedside before gently tucking the shabby blanket around his small frame. She would gently brush the hair from his face and place a soft kiss on his forehead, he would twitch ever so slightly and a small smile would grace his tiny face. She would crawl out of the basement window and cast one last glance at the sleeping boy before she walked away, wiping away a lone tear as she forced herself to keep walking farther and farther away from him._

_Kendall would wake up twenty-five and a quarter minutes later, he would have no memory of Angels late night visit ever happening. He would roll over and wonder why the left side of his bed was so warm, then his eyes would catch sight of the granola bar that his mother probably snuck down and left for him and the warm bedside would completely leave his mind. He would get up and lug himself up to the kitchen to make his parents breakfast, as the eggs would start to bubble he would think of Minnesota and the friends Angel said he was going to make. As his dad would pull out of the driveway he would think of how much he was going to miss Angel, he could only pray that she wouldn't forget about him in the mean time. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

Angel snapped out of that flashback and stood up, dusting the backside of her jeans off. She realized in that moment that she _did _have a purpose, a purpose to get that little spiderman loving, dimple smiling, goofy little blonde boy the life that he deserves!

In that moment she decided it, she had to get to Minnesota.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall was sitting in his room, he finally got his own room in this big huge house his parents surprisingly could afford. He did the house chores perfectly, no beating – also surprisingly. His father was going off to go find a job, dressed down in his best suit and tie.

He watched from his upstairs window as the family car pulled out from the driveway, now was his chance. He threw his easily finished homework aside and booked it down the stairs to his mom. She was sitting by the fireplace with a book opened in her lap, a blanket thrown over her as she sat there reading.

"Mommy!" Kendall hated calling her that, but if his plan was going to work – he had to.

"Yes darling?" She sounded happy today, Kendalls heart soared.

She looked up from her book as Kendall came to a stop next to her chair.

Kendall cleared his throat. "I made some new friends today at school an-" He was cut off.

"Awe honey, that's great! Would you like to sit down here with me and tell me abou-"

"No actually, I just want to ask you something." Kendall interrupted.

Her face went from happy go lucky to slight hurt in 2.4 seconds. "Oh, what is it? Do you need help with your homework?"

_Now _she wanted to be helpful, Kendall resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, but some kids in class invited me over for a sleepover. I was wondering if I could go this weekend." He clapped his hands together and used the look he used to give Angel to get his way.

"Not the puppy dog eyes." His mother sounded conflicted.

"Plllleeeease!"

"I'll have to talk it over with your father." She answered, her happiness was gone and she got up from the chair and walked past him.

Anger bubbled up inside of Kendall, his small frame began to shake in his fury. After a while Kendall cooled down and stomped up the steps, he locked himself in his bedroom for the rest of the night and formulated a plan, if he could sneak out to go see Angel he could sneak out to go to a sleepover.

His father didnt come home that night, and for that - he was very grateful.

(The next day after school)

"See I told you your mom and dad would let you come!" Carlos and James where grinning from ear to ear after hearing that Kendall was indeed aloud at the sleepover James was hosting.

"I know, what are we going to do?" He asked, anxious because he didn't have permission – he gave himself permission.

Carlos got a gleam in his eyes. "Everything, James' family –_they're loaded!_" He whispered the last part, as if the whole school didn't already know that James Diamond was as rich as a diamond, so he likes to say.

Kendall leaned today that James liked to flaunt his spoiled lifestyle, but James wasn't a snot nosed brat like the rich kids back home…The way he flaunted, mixed with his personality, it was actually kind of funny how he did that spirit finger thing across his face as he paid for his and Carlos' and Kendalls lunches with a ten dollar bill – telling the lunchlady to keep the change.

"Does my mom need to meet your parents? Ya know, so they don't think we're gonna kill you as soon as we close the door."

Kendall stared at him with wide eyes. "No, they just want me to call and check in with them every hour or so." He hated lying flat out to his new friends like this, but he had to.

The end of day bell rang and the boys all jumped from their desk and got in line.

(Bus riders.)

"Hey guys, do you mind if Logan comes to our sleepover?" Kendall asked as he fell out of line and stood against the door jam. The two boys joined him, following his eyes – he was watching Logan walk to where his bus number was.

"Sure, but I don't know if he will come. Logie is really shy." James said.

"Come on, I have an idea." The idea had been in his head all night, if there was one thing about Kendall – he planned.

The three boys walked across the gym. Carlos hopped over backpacks and all the girls would turn their heads and giggle as James passed. Kendall fell in line right behind Logan as they were escorted outside and into the bus parking lot.

"What are we doing?" Carlos whispered in his ear from behind, they were walkers.

Kendall smiled as he climbed the first step to bus 11. "We're going on an adventure. Now are you with me or not?" And with that said Kendall climbed onto the bus behind an unsuspecting Logan.

James and Carlos shared a look and climbed onto the bus behind Kendall.

It was about to be the start of a great friendship.

**I cant say im back but I will say im going to start writing again, im so sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long for a new update. I was really really depressed, but im better now. The chapters from here on out will be super obnoxious long, I will finish writing this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

The school bus was crazy, but Kendall paid no mind to the screaming kids or the paper balls as he followed Logan all the way to the back of the bus. Hortense took a seat in the very back, keeping his face turned toward the window as the rest of the students piled in. Kendall slid into the seat next to him as Carlos and James took the one exactly across the isle from them, the two boys looked around in wonder at how much fun everyone was having at the moment.

Logan turned his head when he felt the seat move next to him. "Oh hi Kendall, I thought you walked home?" it was clear that he was surprised.

"Change of plans today." Kendall said, grinning a little.

"What do you –"

"Hey pipsqueaks, out of my seat."

The two boys turned to see a tall muscular boy, he looked to be about six feet tall.

"No." Kendall stated, it slipped from his lips before he even realized he had opened his mouth.

The large boy grabbed Kendall up by the front of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground as the bus finally started to move forward. He swallowed.

"What was that small fry?" The boy asked.

Kendall couldn't say anything, he was beginning to feel like he was back in Wisconsin again. He was in trouble and this big guy holding him up was his father. _Good going Kendall._ He thought. Just as he began to brace himself for this big guys slaughter, a hero came to the rescue.

Carlos was on the bullies back, piggyback style. His arms where wrapped around his neck and Kendall was dropped back down into the seat. "Don't you ever try to hurt one of my friends big boy, are you stupid? Carlos Garcia will go Loco on a mofo!" Carlos bit onto the boys ear then, causing him to yell and try to buck the young second grader off. The bully fell back into the seat James was seated in, said boy gave a shriek of terror and shoved the duo from him with surprising strength. His eyes were bulging at the chaos that was unfolding infront of him, James was not one for craziness.

After today his perspective of crazy would be forever changed.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON BACK THERE!" The bus driver screamed, he veered the big yellow bus over to the side of the street and put it in park. He wobbled through the isle, yelling at the kids watching the fight in the back to sit down and behave. When he finally reached the back of the bus Carlos hopped from the bullies back, he grabbed his backpack from the seat and opened up the emergency exit door, it let off a loud buzzer.

"Come on guys!" He took a flying leap and jumped from the bus, running down the road.

James didn't think twice and followed after his best friend. "Kendall, lets go!" He shouted behind his shoulder.

But Kendall remained seated, the bus driver was inspecting the boys bitten ear – he turned toward Logan. "Come on, let's ditch this place." Nodding his head back toward the distracted bus driver.

"But im supposed to go straight home.." Logan looked scared.

Kendall grinned. "That'll be our first stop." He stood from the seat and bent his knees to take a jump. "Either you come willingly or I call Carlos back to come get you." The two boys shared a long look before Kendall exited the bus and ran for it after Carlos and James, who were clutching their knees and waiting at the corner for him.

Logan followed just behind him after the bus driver noticed the opened door.

.

.

"Wow, that was actually really fun." Carlos said giddily as adrenaline coursed through him, he was pumped!

The four boys were on a quest to get permission from Logan's parents to join the sleepover, they had given the nerd of a kid the round – about and needed to stop by his house to get his overnight bag. They walked through random neighborhoods, Logan leading them the way.

"Never again man, when that guy fell on me! He almost broke my lucky comb." James was pouting.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even a serious fight, Carlos just bit his ear."

"What do you know about serious fighting?" Carlos asked jokingly, he jumped out infront of a car coming down the road, laughing as the driver slammed on their breaks and started spewing curse words from his mouth about ignorant kids.

At that question Kendall came to a dead stop. Old memories of beatings flooded his mind and all at once the pain throughout his aching body came back and hit him like a ton of bricks. He was back in Wisconsin again, mentally at least.

James was pulling Carlos out from infront of the car, the small little Latino boy was sticking his tongue out at the driver and blowing raspberries. "Naynuh naynuh boo boo, go stick your head in doo doo!" Carlos laughed and blew another raspberry.

Logan was the only one to notice Kendall's strange behavior, he walked to him. Kendall stood there, eyes wide and unblinking. He stayed stiff as a board and Logan could tell he was holding his breath in.

"Kendall?" He asked loudly, waving his hand infront of the dazed boys face.

The blonde didn't respond to the movement, he was back in Wisconsin, he was being beaten again. The two boys on the street turned and noticed the two boys on the sidewalk. All the joking left their faces as they walked their way to Kendall, standing frozen on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked, he gave Kendall a little nudge in the back and Kendall snapped back to reality.

He shook his head. "I thought I seen a three legged dog." He finally said lamely.

"Where!" Carlos' head snapped to the side in search of the canine.

"It went behind one of the houses, nevermind – what were we doing again?" He asked.

Logans brows furrowed, he was in the lead and never noticed a dog, esspecially one with three legs. "We're going to my house, and then to James'…" they hadn't talked about going anywhere else. Something was up with his new friend from Wisconsin, Logan could sense it.

.

.

They continued the walk, but everything wasnt normal as they came and left Logan's house. Logan noticed how stiff Kendall had been since the thing on the sidewalk, he didn't make a peep the whole time they were in his house and looked almost scared as his father came in for lunch. Why would Kendall be afraid of his dad though? Logan's dad was a nice man, doctor in fact – he helped the sick be better again, so why was Kendall looking at him as though he where some kind of bully, like the one on the bus.

Those thoughts where swiped from Logan's mind as they started off walking again, James' house was just a few blocks away. As they walked they talked, except for Kendall. His fun humor filled personality was gone and only short grumbled answers where left, every once in a while Logan would shoot him a look, trying to read his face.

But Kendall was good at hiding his emotions.

.

.

(James' house.)

The place was huge, even bigger than Kendalls house! As it turns out the four boys lived blocks within eachother, they were big blocks – they'd walked for about six miles now just going inbetween houses. James led them up the gravel pathway, pointing and showing Logan and Kendall his moms nice cars and the 'James' quarter wishing well' as he so called it.

"I made a wish for a new bike, and when I woke up the next morning – what do ya know, I had a new bike sitting out here right by my wishing well." He patted the cement like it was something precious to him, like his comb. After a moment he led them to the arched front double doors.

"And now boys, we enter my domain."

(Later)

The boys spent the rest of the day playing, and they played hard. It took a while to get Logan and Kendall to loosen up, but after they turned the stairs into a slide – for once Kendall almost felt like a normal kid.

"Move over dude!" Kendall shouted down to Carlos from the top of the staircase, he moved as Kendall placed the plastic bin lid down and sat on it. Using his hands to push forward he went bolting down the staircase even faster than he did in in the sleeping bag. He laughed as he reached the bottom and did a roll to lighten his landing, who knew a simple staircase and a few random storage items could be so much fun. Then James appeared at the top of the staircase with a surfboard that easily made two of little ole him.

"Cala-bunga dudes, make way for the big wave!" He sat the board down and jumped on it, easing himself forward over the top floor landing.

.

.

"I knew you were going to do that." Carlos said five minutes later after James had fell from the board and tumbled down the stairs, face first.

James had an ice pack to his head, a few bruising knots were forming on his head. According to future Dr. Logan Mitchell, ice would help.

James used his free hand to scoop a spoonful of pudding from his cup. "You could have said something before I broke my face, now my money maker is ruined!" Again, he was pouting.

Kendall burst into laughter, so much that he ended up doubled over and red in the face. His laughing caused the other two boys to join in, James glared. "Haha." He pulled a nerf gun out from under the table and let loose, orange foam pellets rained around the room as they all took cover from his attack.

"I DECLARE WAR!" Cralos shouted and grabbed Kendall by the arm. dragging him to a safezone.

Carlos didn't notice the way Kendall flinched from his grip.

**Hehehe, im having too much fun writing these boys. :D Little Carlos is a little handful, haha. And Little Logie is on to something ;)...James, well hes gonna be...well, James. Haha. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Later, after the foam dart war (Carlos and Kendall won, just so ya know.) The four boys found themselves dressing into their pajamas to settle in for the night. "Did you bring anything to sleep in, Kendall?" James asked, walking from his personal bathroom. The boys all looked to him as he strutted across the room, but they didn't notice the model walk. James had a huge fluffy lime green bath robe on, with a matching towel twisted on his head. "You look like my mom." Carlos deadpanned. Logan hid his laugh behind a book and the corners of Kendalls mouth twitched up.

"Shut up." James said, snickers escaped lips, James frowned. "It was a gift set from my Aunt, besides, I look good." He did his infamous Diamond fingers, then turned to a large mirror above the dresser. "Kendall, night clothes, do you have any?" James looked away from his face and peered at Kendall's reflection, his new friend was in the same pair of Levi blue jeans he'd had on for the past three days…and his shirt was off white and tore a little at the bottom. Kendall sensed his eyes and caught his stare in the mirror, James looked away quickly, pulling the towel from his head. "No." was all Kendall said.

"Oh,' James walked away from combing his hair, kicking a bowl of cheese balls up and out of Carlos' lap, "Hey!" Carlos yelped, glaring at James' back as the cheeseballs rained down on his head. "Hey!" he protested again when the video game on the massive television screen went blank, James stood next to it with the three input cords hanging in one hand. "Shut up, Carlos…Kendall, there's spare night clothes in my bathroom, help yourself. Towels are under the sink if you want a shower." He moved to plug in the VHS player, when he popped back up he said. "We'll wait for you before we start the movie."

Carlos gasped dramatically, and then bent sideways. "Carlos, no!" James grabbed his nose as Carlos let a big one rip. Hortense, whom was sitting directly next to Carlos, gagged so hard he nearly vomited. "_ugh!"_

"Im gone!" Kendall jumped up and ran for the bathroom before the smell could wafer toward him.

James had a nice bathroom, black marble covered every surface. A large glass shower with five huge turbo shower heads on one end, at the other was a deep tub with the jets. Kendall had to stop and do a double take when he seen the many head shots that squared the vanity mirror, one small closet at the right of the room is where he found night clothes. The material felt expensive under Kendall's fingers, silky. He walked over to the mirror, feeling a bit unnerved as he stripped to his underpants infront of at least twenty five floating James' heads, smiling brightly at him.

He looked into the mirror and stopped breathing when the door opened as he pulled the night pants around his waist, he froze. "Hey Kendall, which one do you wanna…" James stopped talking as he looked up from a stack of five action movies, his face turned to one of confusion, then doubt, confusion again, he settled with looking upset. "Wh- What…happened?"

James was staring at the scars and bruises on his side, he was covered in them. Some faded, some new editions, some were very faint, others were angry and still kinda swollen. Kendall twirled around quickly, James audibly gasped, staring in horror at his friend. He looked like he had survived a slasher movie.

"I fell."

"How many times?" James looked at him unbelievingly, he sat the tapes down on a side table and pulled the door shut. He crossed the room in five long strides and looked deep into Kendall's eyes, "You're lying to me, why are you lying to me?"

"Im no-"

James got frustrated. "There you go again, stop!"

Kendall flinched back at the harshness in his tone, a natural reflex to him, he looked down at the floor in silence. James looked uncomfortable, "Hey man, im sorry, i just hate people lying..."

"S'okay, dude." Kendall slowly lifted his head and looked at James. "Who did this to you?" concern marred his face, he reached out a finger and gently poked a purple bruise on his rib,Kendall stayed silent but jerked away, he turned from James and slid the silky long sleeve over himself. He grabbed up his clothes and wadded them into a ball. "Can we just go back and watch a movie?" he tried walking past James, tried avoiding the whole subject. James stopped him with a gentle hand pressing against his shoulder, "Not until you give me the scoop." He crossed his arms infront of him, looking at Kendall, waiting.

With a big huff, and about five minutes of a stare down, James finally gave in. "Fine, don't tell me…lets go watch these, I guess…" He very much tried not to act angry as he picked up the tapes and turned toward the door, Kendall began to follow him out, but stopped as James pulled the door open. "James?"

"Yeah?"

Kendall hesitated. "Don't…don't let the other guys know about…ya know…this." He pinched the silk and gave it a wiggle, James nod, looking sad.

"Only if you promise to tell me,' he caught the look on Kendall's face, ' not right now, I know, but Kendall…if you don't tell, I will find out on my own. Just saying."

The boys entered the room and they sat down, watching a few movies till one by one, they all fell asleep. The next morning Kendall woke up before any of them. He went to the bathroom before his bladder exploded and then decided he might as well take a shower, making sure the door was locked shut before he made the same mistake again. As he stood in the hot water, his muscles screaming with joy, he thought of excuses to give James.

_Did I say I fell? I meant off of a horse._

No.

_You see, James…I fell into the gorilla cage once at the zoo, that ape nearly killed me._

That sounded so phoney, even in his head.

_I've always been clumsy._

.

.

Angel stepped off the bus as it reached its last stop, Minnesota. The Monday morning air felt refreshing, she walked slowly through the snow, through Minnesota. Three miles from the greyhound stop to a department store, where she picked up a backpacks worth of new school supplies. Ten miles down a busy highway, from there it was sixteen miles through town, where she stayed at a motel for three days. Thursday she walked another nine to Rochester K-12. No one paid her any mind as she filed through the halls, she entered classrooms, no introduction to her peers from the teachers, they didn't call on her when she raised her hand to answer a question. She took her notes and learned, feeling at peace in her tenth grade English class. She stood outside of Mrs. Knights second grade classroom door for over an hour, the younger classmen got out much later than the high school. She saw him through the door glass, sitting near the back with three other boys. Every few minutes a note would be passed around the four of them, she would see them smile and quietly laugh, they cracked up even harder once Mrs. Knight started making them pull cards.

James.

Carlos.

Logan.

Angel knew them, they would someday build a friendship foundation so strong, nothing would make it crumble. The end of day bell rang, she found herself crowded like a giant with abunch of little Jack's around her. Kendall's mop of blonde bobbed right past her, he was having an in-depth conversation with Carlos about super powers. "Flying is way cooler!" Kendall shook his head, "Nuh –uh, invisibility!" they departed with Logan and walked out of the building, Angel followed behind unnoticed. She followed them all the way to Kendall's house, hanging behind and peering around a big white van as Kendall shouted his goodbyes and entered the house. She tiptoed across the front lawn and checked the premises, trying to find Kendall's room. No dice with the first level or basement, she looked up the side of the big house.

No trees.

No post.

Not even a friggin' ladder in the shed.

Checking around her to make sure nobody was around, she slipped in through the basement.

.

.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he seen her sitting at the foot of his bed when he entered the room. He stood there slack jawed and gawking, not believing his eyes, and then she smiled.

"Angel!"

He raced to her, tightly gripping her in a bear hug, he pulled back to get a look at her face. "What? How? I never thought I'd see you again!" he hugged her again before sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I caught a bus here not twenty four hours after you left, I couldn't be away from you, we need eachother." She said, ruffling his hair up. "But I can't stay for too long, bub, sooner or later I will have to return…" she sighed sadly, but her smile held. "So put your listening ears on, will you do something, for me?" she turned to Kendall for a response, his brows were furrowed deeply as he thought. Finally he nod his head, then wiggled his finger in his ear. "Im listening…"

Angel stood and slowly began pacing back and forth infront of the bed, Kendall sat cross legged in the center of his full sized mattress, a new upgrade that came with all the other good things that had taken a surprising course into his life at the moment.

"I've been watching you for a while, and your parents…kind of like an undercover spy. Im not a spy, Kendall." Angel laughed when she seen the facial expression he had been making, "But I have known you for quite a while now, seven years and three months-"

"But that means you've been watching me since you were my age, since I was a baby!" Kendall cut in, confusion marring his face, he looked up and frowned. Angel chuckled, tucking hair behind her ear. "Im much older than I look, stopped growing when I was about sixteen," she laughed a little, but he could tell it was phoney. The room was silent for a while, Kendall sat there processing what Angel had said, his child Einstein brain didn't take long to tie the pieces together.

"You mean, all this time…this whole time…you knew my mom and dad have been…and _you haven't tried to stop it?_" His voice broke at the end of his sentence, he jumped from the bed, his eyes filled and then a pool of tears rolled down his thinning cheeks, he tried as hard as he could to make them stop, rubbing his eyes viciously.

_Stop crying, are you a little girl? _His father's voice snarled inside his head.

Angel tried to hug him, "Oh! Kenda-" but he shoved her away as hard as he could, she stumbled backward, feet catching eachother, she fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. "Get out." Kendall's face was set in fury, brows bunched together. He turned around, not facing her.

"Kenda-"

"_OUT!_" he sobbed the tiniest sob, then with a deep breath, " I don't ever want to see you again, you're even worse than my parents. Goodb-" suddenly Angel's soft hand covered his mouth, she pulled his head back and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever say goodbye.." there was hurt in her tone.

She touched her palm to his face, he fell into her arms, in a deep sleep. She picked him up and put him to bed, sitting at the foot of his bed for a little while just watching him sleep. He stirred, rubbing his eyes, one green eye peeped open.

"_Angul?_" he slurred.

A bright ball of light danced around the room with high speed, causing the ceiling fan to sway and the lights to flicker. Kendall starred at the white star thing with wide and fascinated eyes. In the blink of an eye it shot right past his nose, making the hair on his head brush back, and out the window it went. Kendall leaped to his open window, sticking his head out of it to see where the orb went, but he couldn't find it.

.

.

_(about three weeks later)_

Mrs. Knight watched Kendall closely from her desk, she graded his multiplication, perfect one-hundred percent score. The boy was starting to give Hortense Mitchell a run for his money with the brainiac department. Today he was being unusually quiet in class again, usually he and his newfound friends would spend the whole school day cracking up, being goofy together. It would usually take threat of after school detention to make him calm down enough to get serious, but today he just sat and stared at his desk.

Jennifer Knight knew fish when she smelled it, something was up with this new student of hers. She tossed aside the ungraded papers and pulled a spare sheet of notebook paper from a tablet. With her _Number One Teacher! _pen, she wrote a list.

_**Flinches**_

_**Advanced mind**_

_**Withdrawn episodes**_

She looked up and looked to the back of the classroom, Kendall had his head resting in his arms. She flipped the page over on her desk, "Kendall, come here." His head snapped up at the sound of his name, as he walked toward her desk Jennifer tried to picture the little boy in the hall a month or so ago. "Yes?" he asked, playing with his fingers. Jennifer held out his multiplication worksheet, with a big red A, twenty-five out of twenty-five, a sucker was taped on with a smiley sticker. "Great job, keep it up." She smiled, he looked down at his grade and smiled. "I will." He grinned, walking back to his seat.

Jennifer flipped her paper back over, quickly scribbling…

_**Significant weight loss**_

The fish suddenly stunk much worse, she began getting a hunch. Not pregnancy pain this time, something was going on. She folded the paper and stuffed it into her purse, for later investigation. Maybe it was just her silly mind getting ahead of itself, but being married to a police chief for over seven years, some instincts you can't help but pick up. So, she was going to be keeping a very particular close eye on young Mr. Kendall Smith from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't expect it when he walked through the door from school on Friday. His father had come home from work, drunk, and put quite a hurtin' on him after the beans had spilled about Kendall sneaking out over the weekend. That was the day his mom no longer existed to him. Kendall now stood in front of the stove, two days healed up, cooking his parent's dinner. He held all of his weight on one leg, mostly, his other leg ached painfully. It was most likely fractured. He limped, taking the two neatly made meals into the dining room, putting them in place. Then he had to wobble down into the wine cellar, the stairs brought tears to his eyes, but he couldn't take his time.

Upstairs, he approached the front room where his mom and dad were watching television. "Dinner is served." They got up and went to eat, Kendall followed behind them. "Pour me some wine, boy." Mr. Smith snarled. "Yes, sir." Kendall mumbled. He uncorked the bottle and filled his mothers glass first. Then he walked over to his fathers side, Mr. Smith held the glass up in his hand for filling. Kendall poured carefully, keeping his eyes trained on the filling champagne, he was terrified to look up, and then…

_WHACK _

Mr. Smiths other hand snuck up and knocked Kendall across the face with such force he actually spun around. The glass bottle flew from his hands, spilling into the carpet. Mr. Smith gave a hard chuckle as Kendall picked himself back up, an angry red hand print began to appear on his left cheek, blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "Clean that up, then get out."

"yessir…"

His mother didn't even look at him as he passed her, even though he begged her with his eyes to do something about this. He knew she wouldn't. Up in his room Kendall sat on his bed in fury, frame shaking, fists clenching – unclenching – clenching back. He did this often since the move. Mostly because it made him feel better, getting angry. In his rage he slung some of his action figures into the wall, liking the way they burst into bits. Getting up, Kendall paced, he thought better that way. Slowly the anger bubbled down and his brain was clear again. At first his leg felt like it was slammed with a hatchet, but the pain he could tolerate, he continued pacing, thinking.

Not too long later, Kendall was walking down the dark sidewalk. It was late. He knew kids his age shouldn't be out after curfew, but give him a break…he watched his back for cops and night creepers, he wasn't stupid. Actually, this was probably the smartest thing he'd done ever and for the rest of his life. Despite the cold winter weather and not having a coat on, despite his forever growling stomach, despite his physical aching…nothing had felt as good as walking away from it all. It was clear that his dad didn't care, his mom didn't care too much either, so why should he.

It was only meant to be a little walk around a few blocks, Kendall loved walking around. There was always an adventure somewhere, and anywhere – even in the pouring snow, was better than being home. His peace walk was short lived. As he began walking down the street Carlos lived on, red and blue lights lit up the snow from behind him. He couldn't run. So he stood there, listening to the sound of the snow crunch under feet as the cop approached him.

"Can you tell me why you're out so late, son?" The officer asked as he came to a stop next to Kendall, placing a hand on his nothing but a t-shirt shoulder, "Where's your parents? And coat…"

"At home and at school, sir." Kendall replied, keeping his face down at the snow. He couldn't afford for this cop to see the marks on him, he already had enough.

"You didn't tell me why you're out at this time, its past curfew."

"It wasn't when I started walking. I guess I must have lost track of time. I don't have a watch, sir." Taking a risk he looked up a little to catch the cops face. A humored grin stretched his lips and he chuckled. Kendall lied and still managed to make the cop laugh, thank goodness. "Alright, son. Do you live around here? I need to escort you home." Dread clutched Kendall's insides as the cop escorted him to the passenger seat of the cruiser. Thinking fast, Kendall started rubbing his frozen cheeks, his left cheek stung with the contact. "Cold?" The cop asked. Kendall nod, "I bet, here." He pulled one of three of his thick flannels off and offered to Kendall, whom grabbed it with his right hand. "Thank you." He managed. He really was cold. Kendall pulled the large flannel around him like a blanket, covering his small body clear up to the nose. He shivered violently, being out of the snow now. The cop pushed his door closed and circled the hood, getting in also.

"What's your name?"

"Kendall, sir."

"Hmm, Kendall Sir, nice name you got there." The cop said jokingly, earning a laugh from the kid. Kendall spotted the name _Donald_ on a Chief of Police badge.

"Where do you live?"

"0202 Melody."

Ten minutes later James heard a knock at the door, he rushed to get it hoping it was his mom back from her work tour early. Much to his surprise it was Kendall, with a big tall cop towering over him. "Kendall." The blonde grinned and stepped through the threshold, shaking the snow from his hair. He held his hands to his cheeks. "Thanks for the ride, officer." Kendall said. The cop nod his head in acknowledgement, then turned to James. "Is there a parent home?" James nod, even though there wasn't. "Sleeping." He said. The cop sized him up, not finding anything off about him. "Okay, just make sure your brother here doesn't stay out past curfew again, son. All the freaks come out at night, don't forget that." James didn't know how to respond. "duhhhh-okay, thanks."

"Not a problem. You boys have a good night, and get Kendall there some chicken soup. He looks like he could use some."

"Yessir, goodnight." James didn't mean to be rude and run the cop off, he was just curious as to why he was there dropping off one of his friends late at night.

"Goodnight." He turned and began walking away. James closed the door and faced Kendall, "Du-" he spotted the red fading print on the blondes left cheek as his hands dropped. For a minute James Diamond was speechless, "Sorry for popping up like that…I couldn't have that cop take me back home, I can leave if you want me to…" Kendall looked at the wall, at the floor, anywhere but James, whose silence frightened him.

"What happened?" asked James.

He knew though, the answer was clear as day on Kendall's face.

Kendall rubbed his lips together uncomfortably, unknowingly making the split in his bottom lip noticeable to his friend. "It's…complicated." He managed.

"Remember who you're talking to." the two boys shared joking smiles, then James said, "What happened? No lying this time. Who hit you?"

At first Kendall didn't say anything, but like a cracking fishtank, he spilled. "Sometimes, when im bad…or do something wrong…I get hit over it. Even when im not bad, he still hits me…just because he can, I suppose." James cut in, "Who hits you?" he sounded really concerned, it gave Kendall encouragement to keep speaking. "My dad. He gets really angry sometimes, especially when he's drunk. I try so hard not to piss him off, but…" Kendall only shrugged, not finding the right words. His voice thickened over as his throat nearly clenched shut, he fought away that familiar urge to cry, he laughed with no humor. "I cant even remember a time when he wasn't hurting me…I got my fingers broken when I was like three, for accidently smacking his beer off the table. Since then it's been one casualty after another. Not cleaning the dishes right. Overcooking the dinner. This time it was for sneaking out over the weekend. Now do you see why I couldn't have that cop take me back there?" Finally, Kendall said, "What's wrong with me" His question was rhetorical, but James answered anyway.

"Nothing! Oh my God, Kendall, we have to tell someone!"

"No! James, you can't tell anyone."

"w-what?" James face crumbled into hurt confusion, "Why?...Kendall, if we tell someone they can make it stop. My mom has the bes-"

"No."

James didn't like to be cut off, but he stayed quiet. The look Kendall was giving him was a silent plea, "But why would you want to stay with them, even though he hurts you?" Kendall shook his head a little, "I don't…but-" "But nothing, Kendall, we need to get you out of there!" He tried to use his inside voice, but it was becoming difficult. "No, James!" "WHY!" "Who the hell wants me!" Kendall exploded.

James was struck silent, watching his friends eyes mist over, his own beginning to prick with the waterworks. Suddenly he enveloped Kendall in his arms, hugging the guy tightly. For a moment Kendall was stiff and silent, not used to this, but then he broke. He gave in to the hug, clutching to James like a lifeline. His back shook with unshed sobs, unshed pain, unshed emotion. He cried. He didn't mean to, nor did he want to, but they just came, bursting over like a busted dam. James' grip got impossibly tighter, the shoulder of his Egyptian Cotton night shirt was beginning to feel damp. James didn't care, because he was crying too.

As a young boy, James was always pampered after. He didn't even have to walk if he didn't want to, making his mom or dad or the butler carry him to where he needed to be. He got whatever he wanted, even if he had to be bratty about it, but no one ever lifted a hand against him. The thought of his own parents hurting him seemed far out and impossible, his parents would _never ever _even think of such a thing. How could anybody do something so horrible to their own child?

"I want you, Kendall, you can be my little brother." James finally managed to croak out as they pulled apart. Both of them seen eachother's tear stained cheeks, they took a moment to clear themselves of such girlyness. "thanks, James." Kendall murmured. They were pulled from their little moment when Kendall's belly gave a monstrous groan, he clutched a hand to his gut, flushing in embarrassment.

"What have you ate today?" James suddenly asked, his mind flipped back to lunch on Friday, two days before. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of is stomach as Kendall shook his head. "Im not allowed to eat at home, most of the time, at least."

A sudden rage took control over the taller boy, a mental rage. Kendall seen the anger in his eyes and flinched back a little when James took a step closer to the door. That kind of reaction sent James' head into a frenzy, he was so mad at Kendall's parents. "Come on, we have food in the kitchen." They stepped out into the hallway, walking side by side, until they came to the stairs. James was six steps down before he realized Kendall was no longer next to him. He stopped and turned, Kendall stood at the top of the floor landing, staring down at the first step. "Kendall?" The blonde's head snapped up, meeting James' eyes, before they dropped back down in embarrassment. "I…cant." James lifted a brow in confusion, "Cant what?"

"Walk. It hurts too bad, my leg…"

James stood silent for a minute before nodding, "Okay. Just go have a seat, I will go get the food. Anything specific? We have, like, everything."

Kendall shrugged, "Im not picky." He said.

James nod his head once before turning around, then he turned his head back again to watch Kendall walk down the hall, this time he noticed the way he limped.

Downstairs in the kitchen, James had made everything that wasn't frozen solid or glued down. Pizza's, chips, soup, chicken sandwiches, pudding cups, soda galore… He had to nuke most of it in the microwave, not knowing how to operate an oven yet. It took him ten minutes and the worlds largest serving trays, but he managed to carry it all back up the stairs and to the front room without dropping a single thing. He sat the food down on a coffee table, pulling it over to sit in front of the couch Kendall was on. He took the time while Kendall ate to hook his system back up and pull out the best of the best video games he had. "Wanna see how many times I can overlap you?" he smirked to Kendall and sat down, offering out a second game controller.

Kendall ate as James picked his car and driver. They raced for hours, well into the early morning. After James had told Kendall all the buttons, he couldn't even get past the blondes bumper. "Oh come on!" James yelped when Kendall break checked him at the final lap, causing his car to spin out and crash into the fence in a huge fiery mess as Kendall's racer crossed the finish line. "Twelve and zero, wanna see how many _more _times I can overlap you?" Kendall was grinning, so big James realized his huge dimples for the first time ever.

The butler entered the house at a quarter to eight, "Mr. Diamond, this is your school wake up call. Oh, hello boys." Butler Thomas spotted them sitting in front of the TV, still playing video games. Food scraps littered the table and floor around them, "Your mother would lose her hair, seeing this mess. I will be back shortly to deliver the two of you down to breakfast, and I expect this party for two to be cleaned up." "Yessir!" James saluted. The man with the white hair and aged face smiled and shook his head at the two before making his leave to tend. James stood up and stretched, yawning behind his hand. He looked down on Kendall, "Come on, we're going to school in style." James said, leading them into one of many closets.

.

.

(teacher's lounge)

Jennifer Knight ran the papers through the copy machine. She rubbed her forever swelling belly as the baby kicked, she couldn't wait to bring her daughter into the world, Katie was doing a stomp dance on her bladder, or so it felt like. She looked at her watch, it was almost time to pick up her band of second graders. No sooner did she mentally wish that her PTA papers would hurry the old machine gave a strained cry before shutting itself down, Jen used the side of her fist to pound it back to life. She jabbed her finger into the copy button impatiently, she should had done all this at home.

_(a few nights ago)_

_Donald Knights car pulled into the driveway, flashing the front room with light. Jennifer sat slumped on the couch, grading papers. Donald inhaled deeply as he walked through the door, smelling that nights dinner. "Mmmm. Smells good, Jen." Jennifer smiled a little, focusing on getting her grade book up to date. Donald kicked his boots off as he sat down next to his wife. He kissed her and placed a hand on her stomach, "Hi baby, daddy's home!" he cooned, placing a kiss on Jen's belly, Katie started to kick. "Aw, honey look. I think she might just be a daddy's girl." Jen rolled her eyes in a joking manner, "I don't have to look, I can feel it all in my bladder." She used her hand to try and nudge Katie into a different position, sighing in relief when the baby complied. "How was work?" Jen asked, marking red X's down Carlos Garcia's failed paper, making the note 'smiley faces are not math' once again. Don shrugged, tossing his feet onto the coffee table and placing an arm around her. "Same ol, same ol. Except today I got to lead a high speed chase across the freeway." Jen turned to look at Don, "I sure hope you were being careful!" Don laughed at his wife's panic stricken face. "No worries! We got the guy, after a fishtail spin…those things never get old." He used one hand to sweep his mop of blonde hair back, making it stick in funny angles. "How was school?" _

"_My feet still hurt, and half of the class has picked up Carlos' waddle walk." Don laughed out loud, Jen slapped him in the arm with her binder. "It's not funny, having a line of children clutching at their backs and pushing out their stomachs…Can you believe that little boy actually spilled water in the floor and pretended to go into labor when I walked them to lunch? It was…something…" they laughed together. Jen flipped one graded paper over and started another, but the name at the top of the paper caused her to stop._

_Kendall Smith._

"_Is that your new edition?" Don asked, recognizing the name from Jen's teacher talk. Jen nod, "Yes. I cant help but notice him, he's odd…" she said lightly, not tearing her eyes from his name. "Odd how? Does he pick his nose in public?" Don joked, but Jen didn't laugh. "It's not like that…he's…I don't know, but something isn't right…I can feel it." Don didn't like the sudden change in the atmosphere, "I cant help to think he's been hiding something, from everybody." Jen continued, "Call me crazy, but I will get to the bottom of this." Don smiled, Jen was so protective over her students, she was going to be a great mother. After she marked another perfect score into Kendall's grade she sat the binder and all of her papers onto the coffee table, rotating her wrist to get feeling back in her fingers. She stood with the help of Donald, and at dinner her thoughts were consumed with a million different scenarios, each with a little blonde second grader as the main character. By the end of the night she was still coming up short, and the boy ate away at her brain, eventually following her into unconsciousness. In her dream, she was back in her classroom, it was dark and she was all alone. The wind howled, thick snow plummeted the ground outside, six or seven inches deep and quickly growing. The moon was bright that night, illuminating the dark room through the windows. She shivered._

"_No…stop…please…"_

"_Hello?" She called out._

"_Im sorry! Please da- ahh!"_

_Jennifer iced over at the sound of a child crying in pain, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. She reached into her desk , pulling out an LED flashlight. She clicked it on, shining it head on. Kendall Smith stood at the other side of her desk. Only he wasn't the tiny boy from her class. _

_The boy standing in front of her was sunken faced, and severely bruised and swollen. Blood, thick and crimson, marred his once blonde hair. It flowed in a stream down from his hairline into his face where it pooled and soaked into the neck of his shirt. His right shoulder stuck out in an unusual way, deffinantly a dislocation. "Kendall?" she whispered, terrified._

"_HELP ME!" Blood sprayed from his mouth with his scream, specking Jennifer's face. _

She had woken up the next morning screaming so loud her throat remained raw for the last two days. The morning bell rang above. Jennifer pulled her stack from the machine, slamming a fist to make it shut off. She wobbled to the lunchroom. She was happy to see her kids bright morning faces through the door glass. Hortense seen her and waved with a grin. She returned the motion, then made one that told him to gather his classmates and come to her, he did as he was told. Bless him.

She watched their small heads as they passed, some of the girls stopped to feel the baby. Today was going to be a good day, that is, until she noticed a certain blonde was absent from her lineup.

* * *

><p><strong>And bless all of you guys! Thank you, everyone, for the support on this story… Things are starting to become interesting, hope Jennifer's nightmare didn't freak anyone out…I was while writing it. haha<strong>


End file.
